


Your Mistress and Your Emperor

by dining_alone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, Dom/sub Play, Emperor Hux, Multi, POV Hux, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dining_alone/pseuds/dining_alone
Summary: Hux doesn't know what sort of engagement present to get his two favorite subjects. Rey comes up with an interesting idea.





	

 

As it turned out, the office of Galactic Emperor came with a whole host of responsibilities that Armitage Hux failed to anticipate.

Most of these obligations were trite and boiled down to ceremony. Just last week, Hux had been required to travel to Corellia to preside over a _swoop race_ , of all things. It was an utter waste of time, but his advisors assured him that the Emperor’s appearance at such an event would create favorable public opinion.

“We don’t _need_ favorable public opinion,” Hux snapped. “We rule by force.”

His chief advisor bowed. “Be that as it may, your majesty, a contented populace is easier to manage. And the people are happier when they see their ruler as someone they can relate to. Someone who respects their traditions and shares their values.”

Hux wanted to retort that anyone voluntarily attending a swoop race could not relate to him in the slightest. Instead, he held his tongue and followed his advisors’ counsel—in this instance, at least. He continued to ignore their most frequently-repeated piece of advice: that he needed to select a consort.

The very idea caused Hux to scowl down at his datapad, which rested between his elbows on the desk below. He never understood the desire to marry, not even in his idealistic Academy days. The thought of tying one’s life and livelihood to another struck him as both unpleasant and strategically foolish. Now that he occupied the most powerful office in the galaxy, the notion of allowing someone so close to him—and having to act as though he considered that person his _equal—_ was beyond consideration.

Hux was the Emperor. He saw no reason to play at monogamy or romantic devotion. He could fuck anyone he wanted, and there was no shortage of volunteers; they hovered around the palace like a cloud of well-dressed gnats. His subjects weren’t likely to care as long as he kept showing up to their races, festivals, and state dinners. A marriage would only complicate things.

Speaking of which.

He glanced down at the text on his datapad: a joint message from the Mistress of the Knights of Ren and the captain of Hux’s own Imperial guard. The two were announcing their engagement.

Hux received the message days ago, and it had troubled him ever since.

It wasn’t _entirely_ a surprise. Despite their efforts to be discreet, he had known of the relationship between Lady Ren and his captain of the guard for a while now. On one memorable afternoon, he came across the two of them tucked into an alcove in the palace’s east wing. Kylo Ren had been on his knees, one of Lady Ren’s black-booted feet cradled in his hands while the young woman stood over him, gazing down magnanimously. Hux watched as Kylo Ren pressed a pink tongue to the dark, shiny material of the boot and _licked._

“Very good,” Lady Ren murmured.

Once he registered what he was seeing, Hux quickly turned on his heel and strode back in the direction he came, making as little noise as possible.

It took weeks for him to drive image of Kylo Ren on his knees from his mind.

Clearly the two of them had arrived at a satisfactory arrangement. Apart from the convenience of already sharing a surname, Hux couldn’t fathom why they felt the need to consummate it in such a legally binding way. Neither struck him as the marrying type.

Moreover, because they both held high positions in the Imperial court, tradition dictated that the Emperor must present them with a suitable engagement gift. In the past he had given couples lavish pieces of jewelry or some ornamented, ceremonial weapon from a conquered world, but neither option would suffice in this case. He had never seen Lady Ren wear any jewelry, and no weapon he gave them would measure up to their lightsabers. All of the suggestions his advisors provided were equally laughable.

Hux sighed and massaged his temples. This was the part of being Emperor he hated most—all the posturing, the pointless ceremony. It gave him a headache and occupied his thoughts when he should be concentrating on _practical_ things like quashing rebellions in the Outer Rim or maximizing the efficacy of the Imperial fleet.

He simply did not have the time or energy to contend with something so trivial. So that afternoon, he took the liberty of calling Lady Ren into his study.

A few minutes after he sent the summons, there was a soft rap on the door.

“Enter,” he said, putting down his datapad and straightening in his chair.

Lady Ren stepped into the room. She was unmasked, as was usually the case when she visited the palace. Unlike her fiancé, she did not seem to mind going about her business bare-faced.

Hux thought back to that day years ago, when Kylo Ren abdicated the title of Master of the Knights of Ren in order to take his place as captain of the Imperial guard. One of Hux’s first commands for the new captain was to dispense with the stupid helmet. He tried to tell himself that he did it because the mask looked ridiculous, but in truth there was something about Kylo Ren’s soft, mismatched features that Hux found oddly charming.

One was allowed a few indulgences when one was Emperor.

Lady Ren bowed her head with a little less deference than Hux would have liked. “You wanted to see me, your majesty?”

Hux looked her up and down. He had long since determined that he was not sexually attracted to women, but he had to concede that Lady Ren was, at the very least, aesthetically pleasing. She was tanned and slender, her hair gathered into a long braid. Today she wore simple gray sparring linens, and as usual, her saber hung clipped to the belt around her waist. Try as he might, Hux could not picture her in any sort of wedding gown.

He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you could help me with something, Lady Ren.”

“Please, call me Rey.”

“All right, _Rey._ ” Hux hoped she wouldn’t insist upon calling him by first name in return. “First of all, I wanted to congratulate you on your recent engagement.”

“Yes, we received your message. Very gracious. Thank you.”

“Of course, as you might imagine, that is not why I brought you here today.” He paused, wondering how to phrase the request he was about to make. “You see, it is customary for an Emperor to present members of his court with a gift following the announcement of their engagement. It seems to me that the most… _expedient_ option here is to inquire directly about the sort of gift that you and Lord Ren would like to receive.”

At that, Lady Ren— _Rey—_ looked entirely too amused. “Are you asking me to pick out my own engagement present? Won’t that ruin the surprise?”

“Custom does not dictate that the gift has to be a _surprise,_ ” Hux replied, suppressing a scowl.

“Always the traditionalist.”  With a lazy wave of her hand, one of the upholstered chairs lining the wall came skidding across the floor to where Rey stood. She took a seat opposite Hux’s desk, settling back into the cushions and crossing her long legs.

Hux knew a casual display of power when he saw one. As Mistress of the Knights of Ren, Rey occupied a position of great authority, but she was still required to show proper deference to her Emperor.  And Hux’s definition of _proper deference_ did not include throwing furniture around his study with the Force. He had half a mind to ask her to leave when she spoke up again.

“As it happens, I _can_ think of something we want from you.” Rey leaned in closer, her expression hovering somewhere between conspiratorial and predatory. “Tell me, your majesty, do you find Kylo Ren attractive?”

The question caught Hux off-guard, to say the least. “What?”

“Forgive me for being opaque. I’m asking you if you want to fuck my fiancé. While I watch.”

Hux stared at her. His first thought was that this had to be a trick, some sort of practical joke. There was no way she was _actually_ proposing—

“I assure you, I’m quite serious,” she said.

He gave her a sharp look, wondering if she was intruding on his thoughts the way Kylo Ren used to, back before Hux had the authority to forbid such behavior. And even if she _wasn’t_ in his head, the proposal was beyond inappropriate. Disrespectful. Presumptuous. Lewd.

And undeniably intriguing. The image of Kylo Ren on his knees flashed before his mind’s eye, unbidden. Across the desk, Rey’s smile widened.

“Do I need to remind you to stay out of my head?”

“You’re projecting. Besides, it’s obvious that you’re tempted. The question is,” Rey mused, “are you willing to take what you want? What I’m freely offering?”

This time, Hux pictured Kylo Ren kneeling at _his_ feet, gazing up at him imploringly. Undoing his belt buckle with careful, reverent hands. He fought back a shiver. “Doesn’t the idea of your betrothed being… _intimate_ with someone else disturb you?”

Rey shook her head. “Not at all. Completely the opposite, in fact. Lord Ren and I have never set much store by monogamy.”

“Then why marry?”

“Tax purposes,” she deadpanned.

Hux snorted.

“The engagement was Kylo’s idea, actually. I’ve always been ambivalent towards marriage. At first I assumed he wanted it because his own parents were married, but soon I realized that he just likes the idea of _belonging_ to someone. To me, in this case.”

“I see.”

“The thing is, your majesty, I’ve always been the sort of person who is happy to loan out her belongings when someone else has need of them.”

“I don’t need anything,” said Hux, his irritation with her returning. Another part of him wondered just how many times Kylo Ren had been _loaned out._

Rey inclined her head. “Of course not. But you want him. And he wants you. He’s always been devoted to you, and his loyalty has only deepened since you took the throne. He’s attracted to power. My strength in the Force drew him to me. Your command of an Empire is what draws him to you.”

Even as she spoke, Hux recognized the truth in her words. He thought back to his coronation day, years ago—a slow procession through the streets, the roar of the assembled crowd, scarlet banners rippling in the wind. He remembered glancing to his right and catching Kylo Ren’s eye. The man’s gaze burned with an intensity that Hux couldn’t quite place. But now he had a word for what it was, or what it might have been.

Hunger.

“I accept your proposal,” he said, the words coming out in a rush.

Rey looked smug. “Yes, I thought you might.”

Hux decided that tolerating her impertinence was an acceptable price to pay for having Kylo Ren delivered to his bed. “Did you have a time or a date in mind?”

Absurdly, he imagined himself penciling _Fuck Kylo Ren while his fiancée watches_ into his day planner.

“I leave tomorrow for an assignment in the Outer Rim, but that shouldn’t last longer than a few weeks. Maybe after next month’s dinner with the Chalactan delegation?”

Impatience simmered within Hux at the thought of waiting an entire month. He had to remind himself that this was _his gift_ to Lord and Lady Ren—not the other way around.

“Very well.”

Rey got to her feet and extended her hand. Hux took it; they shook. Her grip was firm, and he was momentarily taken aback by the harsh callouses on her palm. It was easy to forget that the Mistress of the Knights of Ren spent the majority of her formative years living in desperate poverty, scavenging on some backwater planet. That was where Kylo Ren discovered her, all those years ago.

Releasing Hux’s hand, Rey bowed her head. “If you’ll excuse me, your majesty, I need to make preparations for my journey. I expect we’ll see each other again very soon.”

“I look forward to it.”

With that, Rey swept out of the room. A few seconds after the door closed behind her, the chair she had been sitting in slid quietly back into its usual place against the wall.

“Hells,” Hux murmured to the empty study, “what have I gotten myself into?”

 

***

 

The next several weeks passed much more slowly than he would have liked.

Of course, there was always plenty to keep him busy—regular meetings with his advisors, state dinners, important documents in need of the royal seal—but in the short intervals between one task and another, Hux’s thoughts inevitably drifted back to Kylo Ren and his fiancée. He found himself contending with a sensation he had not experienced since his Academy days: sexual frustration.

Under normal circumstances he would have fucked someone else by now—some minor dignitary, young and handsome and wise enough to be discreet. But every time a new man caught his eye, the image of Kylo Ren on his knees flickered in his mind, and any desire Hux might have felt towards the individual vanished.

The obsession soon trickled down into his subconscious. More than once he dreamt of Ren spread out on his bed, naked, stretched and slick and begging Hux to _get inside him._ In these dreams, Hux would look up to find Rey meeting his gaze across the room. Lounging in a throne-like chair, she would smile and slip one hand below the waistband of her leggings, never once breaking eye contact.

Hux usually woke from these dreams hard and aching, rutting against the mattress like a repressed teenager.

Kylo Ren’s near-constant proximity did nothing to lessen his frustration. As the captain of the Imperial guard, Ren was tasked with ensuring his Emperor’s safety, which meant patrolling the hallway outside Hux’s chambers, sitting at his table during meals, and leading his escort when Hux had occasion to venture out into the city. Ren had always been watchful, but now Hux could practically _feel_ the weight of the other man’s stare on him at all times. Although whenever Hux tried to meet his gaze, Ren would quickly look away, a faint flush creeping up his cheeks.

Hux wondered what he’d have to do to turn Ren beet red.

He toyed with the thought of bypassing Rey and taking Kylo Ren to bed with him before she returned. It was obvious that Ren wanted him, and besides, the man was bound by oath to do whatever his Emperor asked. Hux would be well within his rights.

But the idea didn’t sit right with him. He and Rey had reached an agreement; it would be poor form to take advantage of her generosity just because he was impatient. And the more Hux considered it, the more he realized that he _wanted_ Rey there. He wanted her to watch while he methodically took Kylo Ren apart. He wanted her to see the look on her future husband’s face.

Hells, he actually wanted to _impress_ her. Unbelievable.                          

He hadn’t wanted to impress anyone this much since his late father, since Snoke.

It occurred to him that Rey or Ren—or both—could be making him feel this way on purpose: using their powers to heighten his desire, to cloud his judgment with lust. Although Hux would never admit it, he understood very little about the Force. For all he knew, such a thing was well within the realm of possibility for two powerful Force-users trained in the ways of the Dark Side.

But no. His reaction to Rey’s proposal was entirely natural, he decided. He had always felt a detached sort of attraction to Kylo Ren, and now that he knew about Ren’s proclivities—about his apparent need to _submit_ to power—that desire had increased tenfold. The fact that Kylo Ren’s own fiancée was delivering him to Hux on the proverbial silver platter only sweetened the deal.

 

***

 

To Hux’s relief, Rey returned to the palace a few hours before the banquet with the Chalactan delegation.

Their conversation was necessarily brief; Rey was dressed in rumpled traveling clothes, looking as though she hadn’t seen a ‘fresher in days. She gave him a quick nod. “I apologize for the delay, your majesty. Tekka’s followers were warned of our arrival, so it took us longer than usual to track down the Rebel faction. But I trust you will be satisfied with our progress.”

In truth, Hux hadn’t thought about Lor San Tekka or his band of followers for weeks now. He cleared his throat. “Excellent. And are you still available for tonight’s, er, briefing?”

Rey actually winked. “Oh yes. I wouldn’t dare miss it. Now if you’ll excuse me….”

She left the room. Hux’s chief advisor, who had been instructing him on Chalactan etiquette before Rey interrupted, shot him a quizzical look. Hux ignored it.

 

***

 

Hours later he stood at the head of a long table in one of the palace’s more opulent banquet halls, addressing the assembled representatives from Chalacta and roughly half the Imperial court. It was one of his boilerplate speeches about working together to achieve shared goals, finding strength in unity, and creating prosperity through harmony. Utter nonsense, all of it. Hux preferred the speeches he had given as a general, when he rallied his troops against the clumsy, crumbling artifice of the New Republic. But now the Republic was gone, a new Empire established, and he was stuck here, cozying up to the Chalactans in the hopes of working out a favorable trade deal.

It never occurred to him that being Galactic Emperor would involve so much _diplomacy._

Midway through the speech, he allowed his eyes to wander over to where Kylo Ren sat, fidgeting in his dress uniform. Those dark, expressive eyes met Hux’s for a brief moment before Ren’s gaze darted back down to his empty plate.

Hux had to remind himself that it would be extremely unprofessional to get an erection while addressing his subjects.

Deliberately looking away from Ren, he let his gaze travel down the table to Rey. She didn’t make eye contact either; it looked like she was engaged in whispered conversation with the Chalactan woman to her left. Hux felt a stab of annoyance at that, but he soldiered on with the speech. Everyone clapped politely when he brought the thing to its maudlin conclusion. He sank back down into his chair at the head of the table, relieved.

As usual, his mood improved a great deal after several glasses of wine. The Governor of Chalacta, seated to his right, turned out to have an impressive background in engineering, and they spent most of the meal discussing the finer points of Star Destroyer design. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Rey was saying something that sent the notoriously uptight and somber Chalactans into fits of laughter. Hux noted that she was attracting more than a few appreciative glances; the gown she wore clung to curves and muscle alike, accentuating her youth and athleticism. Around her waist was a belt of jagged, gleaming metal—an odd choice in accessories, not at all in line with the current fashion. Still, Hux supposed he should be grateful that Rey chose not to wear tattered black robes like the rest of her Knights. Training Kylo Ren to dress with any semblance of decorum had been difficult enough.

Hux had seen to it that Ren’s uniform for tonight was immaculately tailored, tight against his chest and arse in a way that was suggestive but not quite _lewd._ Not to anyone but Hux, at least. To Hux, everything about Kylo Ren was lewd. As the evening wore on and the wine kept flowing, he found it difficult to stop staring at Ren, to stop imagining the things that would happen later that night in Hux’s chambers. And although Ren himself never touched a drop of alcohol, he certainly reacted to the increasing boldness of Hux’s attention. With color rising in his cheeks, Ren met Hux’s eyes and actually _licked his lips._

Oh, he’d pay for that later.

Of course, as the Emperor, Hux had the authority to ensure that _later_ happened quite a bit sooner than it would have otherwise. Apologizing and citing an early start to tomorrow’s negotiations, he brought the banquet to what was perhaps a premature end. He watched Rey out of the corner of his eye as he shook hands with the departing guests; she was speaking to the same Chalactan woman, a note of mischief in her expression.

Hux abruptly remembered what she said about not setting much store by monogamy.

But the Chalactan woman left the hall with the rest of her delegation, giving Rey a rueful smile before the doors swung shut behind her. In an instant, Kylo Ren was at his fiancée’s side. Rey stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. His gloved hand found her bare one, and they shared a meaningful look.

For some reason this interaction seemed much more intimate than the one Hux witnessed in the east wing months ago. He was about to clear his throat, but Rey and Ren turned to him in unison before he could make a sound. Not knowing what else to do, Hux gave them a curt nod, turned on his heel, and strode out of the room. He trusted that they would be smart enough to follow him at a discreet distance. More than likely at least one of them was already in his head, reading his intentions.

He was waylaid several times in the corridor on the way back to his chambers, first by his chief advisor, who wanted to go over the plan of attack for tomorrow’s negotiations, and next by an elegant young Chalactan man—some diplomat’s son barely out of his teens—wondering if Hux wanted _company_ for the night. Hux dismissed them both without hesitation.

He was irritated to discover that Rey and Kylo Ren made it back to his chambers before he did. They were lounging on one of the low couches, Rey with her gown hiked up and her bare feet in Ren’s lap. She sat upright when Hux entered.

“Ah, your majesty. Did you know this place has _loads_ of secret passages?”

Hux did, in fact, know that. The palace was millennia old and had seen countless wars, coups, and scandals since its construction. But up until now he had been unaware of any passage that would allow two individuals to move from the banquet hall to his chambers unseen.

“I’ll have my security detail look into it.”

“You hear that, Captain Ren?”

Ren snorted. A brief but intensely awkward silence followed.

Hux was the first to break. “So, er, how should we proceed?”

He cursed the uncertainty in his voice. Rey seemed to take pity on him. “Kylo,” she said, removing her feet from her fiancé’s lap, “the Emperor looks like he’s had a long day. Why don’t you help him get comfortable?”

Wordlessly, Ren rose from the couch. He stood before Hux, hands outstretched, eyebrows raised. Realizing that Ren was asking for permission to touch, Hux gave a quick nod. Ren bowed his head in return and guided Hux over to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. Standing behind him, Ren began to methodically undo the clasps on Hux’s jacket.

“Careful, boy,” Rey snapped. “That jacket’s worth more than your life.”

It was such a bald-faced lie that Hux almost laughed. But one glance at the look on Ren’s face told him this was all part of the game. Part of the fantasy.

Well. Hux could certainly work with that.

Ren slipped the jacket off of Hux’s shoulders. “Hang it up in the closet over there,” Hux said, jerking his head to indicate the correct door. “And don’t let me find a single crease.”

Hux shot a quick glance at Rey while Ren’s back was turned. She caught his eye and nodded, giving him a small smile that seemed to say _yes, yes, you’re doing a fine job._

When Ren returned to stand in front of him, Hux reached out to grasp him by the shoulders, exerting only the slightest pressure. Ren took the hint and knelt, eyes downcast. Hux grabbed him by the chin, forcing Ren to look back up at him.

“Why did you come here tonight?” He softened his voice, but the imperious tone remained.

Ren’s gaze flickered to Hux’s face and then back to the floor. He wet his lips. “To serve you, your majesty.”

“And how, precisely, do you intend to do that?”

Ren shuffled closer on his knees. “I can show you, if you want.”

Oh, Hux wanted. He had been wanting for nearly a month now. Without pausing to think, he took a handful of Ren’s hair and pressed the man’s face to his crotch. Ren’s sharp exhale was warm against his nascent erection.

“Do you have a word you use?” Hux asked, struggling to keep his voice level. “When you want to stop or slow down?”

“Naberrie” was Ren’s reply.

Hux didn’t bother to ask why he chose the surname of one of Naboo’s oldest noble families. “Go on then,” he said. “Show me what you’re good for.”

 

***

 

It quickly became clear that Kylo Ren was good for sucking cock, among other things. As Hux threw back his head, his grip tightening in Ren’s hair, he couldn’t help but wonder how often Ren did this. The man didn’t seem to possess a gag reflex, and _hells,_ every time he hit the underside of Hux’s cock with his tongue…

“Stop,” he gasped after only a few minutes, yanking Ren off him. Any more of that treatment and he would come much sooner than intended.

Ren, for his part, looked dazed—eyes bright, cheeks flushed, lips shining with saliva and pre-ejaculate. Hux suddenly wished he could transmit the image to an earlier version of himself, back to when he and Ren shared command of the _Finalizer_ , when disrespecting and undermining Hux seemed to be Ren’s sole purpose in life. So much had changed since those days; most of their old animosity died with Snoke. Still, there was something profoundly satisfying about seeing Ren so debased and knowing that he, Hux, was responsible for it.

“I believe,” said Hux, straightening up and tucking his dick back into his trousers, “that your fiancée wants to watch me fuck you.”

Rey rose from the couch, smoothing out her gown. “Actually your majesty, I thought we might put together a little test for Kylo here.”

“Oh?” Hux raised his eyebrows. He was so addled by lust that he barely had the energy to be irritated with the sudden change in plans. “What sort of test?”

Rey crossed the room to stand behind Ren, putting a hand on his shoulder. “A test of his multi-tasking skills. He’s a greedy boy, you see. He’s happiest when his mouth and arse are both occupied.”

Ren didn’t reply, but he leaned into his fiancée’s touch. Without warning, Rey grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back viciously, leaving him staring up into her eyes.

“Isn’t that right, my love?”

“Yes,” breathed Ren. “Yes.”

“You won’t get too distracted? You’ll make it good for our Emperor?”

“Yes. Please. I-I’ll make it good.”

Ren’s voice was low and desperate, still hoarse from sucking cock. Hux felt his erection twitch with renewed interest against the inseam of his trousers.

“You know what to do, then,” said Rey. “Strip.”

Ren began to disrobe with clumsy haste, revealing a torso dotted with moles and scars. Hux couldn’t help but compare their two physiques; whereas Ren was bulky and muscular, Hux was slender with a hint of a paunch around his midsection. Ruling the galaxy was a sedentary endeavor, after all.

Then Ren’s undergarments fell to the floor, and Hux was left gazing at one of the largest cocks he had ever seen, half-hard in its nest of dark hair. Ren caught him staring and smirked.

Rey noticed the exchange. “Don’t get too arrogant, love,” she said sweetly, addressing her fiancé. “You’ll have to work _very_ hard tonight if you want either of us to touch that monstrosity. Now get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

She turned to Hux, producing a small bottle from somewhere on her person. “Do you want to do the honors, your majesty? Or shall I?”

Hux waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, let Ren prepare himself. If he wants it, he can work for it.”

Rey’s answering smile was nothing short of wicked. She tossed the little bottle to Ren.

While Ren slicked and stretched himself, Rey climbed onto the bed alongside him, draping her long, golden limbs all over Hux’s cushions. She seemed utterly at ease, which was more than Hux could say for himself. He was used to being in control—both inside of the bedroom and out—but it was obvious that Rey would be the one taking charge tonight.

The most unsettling part was how little Hux minded

“He’s ready for you,” Rey announced after a few minutes.

Ren was crouched at the edge of the bed facing away from Hux, the cleft of his arse glistening obscenely in the low light. Hux made his approach slow, wanting to memorize the way Ren looked in the moment. “Is that true?” he asked teasingly, “Are you ready for me, Ren?”

“Yes,” Ren groaned.

“I think you meant to say _‘yes, your majesty.’_ ”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Hux ran a hand down Ren’s flank and cupped one globe of that muscular backside. Ren shivered under the touch. “And what is it that you’re ready for me to do?”

Ren let out a small, disbelieving huff of breath. “You-you already know. Your majesty.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me.”

Hux didn’t need any more encouragement. Grabbing Ren hard by the hips, he lined up at the other man’s entrance and _pushed_.

“Oh,” Hux vocalized without meaning to. It had been months since his last tryst, and during that time he seemed to have forgotten just how _good_ the initial act of penetration felt—that first slow, sweet slide into a partner’s body.

Only now the partner in question was Kylo Ren, shuddering and clenching beautifully around his cock.

“You’re so tight,” Hux murmured once he was fully seated. “Almost like I’m the first. And yet your fiancée gave me the impression that she whored you around the palace.”

Even with his thoughts fogged by arousal, Hux recognized the irony of this statement. He himself had hosted dozens of different men in this same bed.

Still sprawled out on the cushions, Rey spoke up, “Oh, I’ve whored him around the _galaxy_ , your majesty. You’ll find that he’s insatiable.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Hux pulled away, then thrust back in roughly. Ren let out a soft little _cry_ in response—a sound that went straight to Hux’s dick. “You like that?” he growled.

“Yes—yes.”

Hux stopped mid-thrust, half-buried in Ren’s arse. “What was that?”

“I mean—yes, your majesty.”

He whined when Hux started to move again.

“Is he always this loud, Lady Ren?”

“Oh yes. But don’t worry; I know the perfect way to shut him up.”

Rey leaned closer and whispered something in her fiancé’s ear. Hux watched the line of Ren’s throat bob as he swallowed hard, nodding.

Rey propped herself up against the pile of cushions, hiking up her gown until it was bunched around her waist. She wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear, and Hux got a brief glimpse of the patch of dark hair between her legs before Ren lowered his head, obscuring the view. The motion forced Ren’s arse up higher in the air. Something about this slight change in angle felt amazing for Hux, and he rewarded Ren with several sharp, deep thrusts. Ren’s moans were lost between his fiancée’s thighs.

For a while, no one spoke; the only noises were soft _slap_ of skin meeting skin, creaking bedsprings, and three people breathing heavily. Then Rey began to tense up, her whole body stiffening, her grip tightening in Ren’s hair. Through the haze of arousal, it occurred to Hux that this might be the first time he had ever seen a woman have an orgasm.

The effect on Ren was instantaneous; he ground back against Hux’s dick, bucking his hips arrhythmically. His cock, red and hard and flush against his lower stomach, drooled a clear string of pre-ejaculate onto Hux’s sheets. With the way Ren was shaking and gasping, Hux was surprised that he didn’t come right then and there.

Apparently satisfied, Rey stroked her fiancé’s face once and gently shoved him away. She rolled to the other side of the bed, smoothing her skirts down over her crotch.

“You passed the test, love. Your multi-tasking skills are still top-notch.”

Ren could only groan in response. Hux realized that he found the man quite endearing when he was non-verbal.

Of course, being balls-deep in Ren’s arse might have had something to do with that.

“You know,” said Rey, making eye contact with Hux over Ren’s trembling back, “I think we’ve found an excellent way to keep my betrothed out of trouble when I have business off-planet.”

“Oh?” Hux responded, although it came out as more of a grunt. _Fuck_ , Ren was tight. He wasn’t going to last much longer like this.

“Yes, it might be best if he’s confined to your chambers while I’m away. He needs a firm hand—something you are more than capable of giving him, your majesty.”

“Is that so?” Hux slapped Ren hard on his right buttock, leaving a rosy handprint. Ren whimpered into the mattress.

“You could keep him chained to your bed, if you wanted,” Rey continued. “Paint his face, dress him in sheer silks…keep him slick and ready to be used. Like your very own royal courtesan.”

“Yes,” Hux breathed. The image was compelling—a vision of dark hair and red lips, pastel silk against pale skin. He sped up without meaning to, fucking into Ren hard and fast, feeling his release building. He just needed—

“Turn over, Kylo,” said Rey abruptly. “The Emperor wants to see your face when he makes you come.”

The fact that she must have been spying on his thoughts barely registered with Hux. He pulled out while Ren maneuvered into a supine position. Then he sank back in, and Ren wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist, drawing him closer. Hux reached between their bodies and grabbed Ren’s cock. He began to jerk the man off with rough, efficient strokes, wanting Ren to come at the same time he did.

He became dimly aware that Rey had pushed up her dress again, her hand working between her legs. She let out a soft moan, and then without any sort of warning, Ren was coming, spurting into Hux’s hand and spasming around his cock. The sensation—along with the look on Ren’s face—pushed Hux headlong into a climax of his own.

“Fuck,” he said, his vision blurring around the edges, each clench of Ren’s arse wringing his orgasm out of him. “Fuck, fuck.”

When it was over, Hux fell to the bed, every last scrap of energy having left his body with his release. He couldn’t remember coming that hard in _years_ —possibly decades.

A few moments of silence followed while they all caught their breath. Rey was the first to speak. “I’m impressed,” she said. “That was damn near synchronized.”

The mattress muffled Hux’s snort. “Well done us.”

He felt the bed shift as Rey crawled to her fiancé’s side. Curling up against him, she pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone. “You should clean yourself up, love. We don’t want to soil the Emperor’s sheets any more than we already have.”

Ren closed his eyes and leaned into her touch briefly before he rose from the bed and padded off towards the ‘fresher. Hux watched him go, admiring the broad sweep of his retreating form.

Once the door closed behind him, Rey turned to Hux. “I meant what I said earlier, you know. He’s all yours when I’m off-planet. If you want him.”

Hux thought of the way Rey plied her fiancé with soft commands, the way that Ren seemed to melt between the two of them.

“And if I want the both of you?”

The words were out of his mouth before he had time to consider them.

Rey grinned. “That can be arranged.”

 

***

 

“You know,” Hux mused, sometime later, “I should probably get you two an _actual_ engagement present.”

He was on his second glass of brandy, seated opposite Rey and Ren on one of the low couches. Ren wore a bathrobe of Hux’s—it was comically tight across his chest—and his hair was still wet from the ‘fresher. Rey, meanwhile, had released her own hair from its elaborate braid so it hung down her back in loose curls.

“What’s wrong with the one you got us?” she asked.

“Well, I can’t exactly tell the rest of the Imperial court that we celebrated your impending nuptials with a threesome.”

“You’re the Emperor,” said Ren. “You can tell them whatever you want.”

“If only that were true.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, your majesty,” said Rey. She plucked the belt of jagged metal that Hux noticed at dinner off the floor, where it had been discarded earlier, and held it up to the light. “I told the Chalactans that this was your gift to us. I expect the news will spread.”

Hux squinted at the belt, not sure he wanted his name associated with such an item. “And…what is it?”

“They’re pieces of _Inflictor’s_ hull. Salvaged from the wreckage of the battle of Jakku.”

Hux gave her a sharp look. “Scavenged, you mean.”

 “Call it what you like,” Rey said, shrugging. “I smuggled them onto the _Finalizer_ in my rucksack.”

Her words made Hux recall the first time he laid eyes on her—a scowling teenager with a dirty face dressed in desert rags. Just _Rey_ —a girl with no family, no surname. Hux hadn’t thought much of her at the time, but Ren wouldn’t shut up about his new student. Even Snoke praised her strength in the Force, her raw potential.

In the end, that potential had been Snoke’s undoing.

Because he no longer directly witnessed the results of the power that Rey and Ren wielded, Hux often forgot just how _dangerous_ the two of them were. He might as well have invited a pair of vipers into his bed: a pair of vipers that could read his mind and strangle him with a thought.

Strangely enough, the idea did not frighten him.

Across the room, Rey yawned. Ren rose from the couch. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hand to her. “We should go. The Emperor needs to rest, and so do you. You’ve had a long journey.”

Rey stood, ignoring his proffered hand and rolling her eyes.

“You’re both welcome to sleep here if you don’t feel like slinking halfway across the palace in the dead of night,” said Hux. He was a little surprised with himself. It was not an invitation he had extended to any of his previous partners.

“Are you sure, your majesty?” asked Rey.

“Oh, absolutely." He offered up a wry smile. “After all, we’ve established that my bed is more than capable of accommodating the three of us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
